Shadow
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Bagiku, kau adalah bayangan. Tanpa perlu kuminta, kau akan selalu ada untukku dimana pun aku berada. Menemaniku dalam membunuh waktu yang sia-sia. Aku selalu bisa melihatmu seperti kau melihatku. Bahkan meskipun cahaya di sekitarku menghilang, walau aku tidak bisa melihatmu, kau masih tetap bisa melihatku dan menjagaku. For event Black and White Remembrance. SasoSaku. Mind to RnR?


Bagiku, kau adalah bayangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa perlu kuminta, kau akan selalu ada untukku dimana pun aku berada.

Menemaniku dalam membunuh waktu yang sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning : **__AU__, OOC, misstypo?_

_**Genres :**____Romance__/Hurt/Comfort/Crime_

_**Main Pair : **__Sas__o__Saku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku selalu bisa melihatmu seperti kau melihatku.

Bahkan meskipun cahaya di sekitarku menghilang, walau aku tidak bisa melihatmu, kau masih tetap bisa melihatku dan menjagaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A fiction for event "**__**Black and White Remembrance**__**"**_

_**With prompt Sun/Moon**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi, tetap saja...

Bagaikan bayangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kusentuh—

**.**

**.**

**.**

—aku juga tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SHADOW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

Suara tembakan pistol menggema di dalam gudang yang sudah tak terpakai selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu. Seiring dengan berakhirnya suara tembakan, suara seseorang terjatuh ikut terdengar. Cukup lama sang penembak memperhatikan korban yang telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di depan matanya, hingga dia memejamkan matanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Gudang kosong itu berukuran cukup besar untuk menjadi markas para perampok brutal. Dan kini para perampok itu pun sudah tumbang setelah ditembak mati dengan laki-laki yang tak dikenal tersebut. Langkahnya menggema ketika dia berjalan menuju luar gedung—mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa dia dengan tenang melangkahi beberapa mayat akibat ulahnya.

Begitu sampai di luar, laki-laki berambut merah itu didekati mobil hitam _volvo _yang sedari tadi parkir di seberang gudang kosong tersebut. Kedua matanya yang beriris coklat _hazelnut _itu memandang datar seorang gadis yang keluar dari pintu sopirnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut. Sementara yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baguslah, aku ingin cepat pulang," desisnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu kursi belakang. Membiarkan sang pemuda berambut merah mengambil alih kemudi.

Akasuna no Sasori—nama pemuda tadi—menggerakkan gigi kemudinya lalu mulai membanting setir. Keadaan di antara mereka berdua cukup hening—tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Biasanya gadis di belakangnya itu yang akan mengajaknya bicara, tapi sepertinya sejak keputusan sang ayah gadis beberapa hari lalu membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam _mood _yang sangat buruk.

Sasori melirik Haruno Sakura—nama gadis tadi—dari kaca spion di atasnya. Tak lama, setelah itu dia langsung kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang membentang di hadapannya. Meskipun wajah _baby face _Sasori selalu terlihat datar, ada kalanya laki-laki itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Sasori menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sakura-_sama,_" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura melirik dari ujung matanya. Wajahnya masih menghadap kaca jendela di sampingnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Sasori tersenyum lembut, "nanti saya akan membuatkan _chocolate parfait _kesukaan anda," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang semakin melebar dan kedua mata menyipit.

Sakura tersentak dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya melihat senyum _butler _sekaligus _bodyguard-_nya itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu membuang mukanya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Sakura merespon dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sedang dipasangnya, "...jangan buat aku menunggu lama."

Tersenyum lagi, kali ini disertai dengan tawa kecil, "_Hai, _Sakura-_sama._"

**xXx**

"_Perintahku padamu hanya satu, tetaplah di sisiku sampai aku mati—apapun yang terjadi."_

**.**

"_Sesuai keinginan anda."_

**xXx**

Sakura menatap _chocolate parfait _di hadapannya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera memakannya dengan lahap. Melihat majikannya kembali bersemangat seperti biasa membuat Sasori tersenyum lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura menghabiskan _chocolate parfait _itu hingga tak tersisa, "Aaah, enaknyaa~" ucapnya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dan damai—apalagi senyumnya yang mengembang itu.

Sasori menundukkan tubuhnya, "Bibir anda penuh coklat, Sakura-_sama,_" bisik laki-laki itu sebelum dia menjulurkan tangannya yang telah tersedia sapu tangan putih, "izinkan saya untuk membersihkan wajah anda."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Sakura yang sempat tertutup langsung terbuka lagi. Dengan cepat Sakura menghindar hingga jaraknya antara Sasori yang tadi sempat hampir menghilang kini kembali melebar. Sadar, Sakura membuang wajahnya, "Biar aku yang membersihkan wajahku sendiri," gumamnya seraya menarik kain kecil dari tangan Sasori sedikit kasar.

Tak ada balasan yang berlebihan, Sasori justru tersenyum maklum. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut memperhatikan Sakura yang mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Memang hanya sekilas, tapi Sasori sempat melihat kedua mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Dan hal itu membuat senyum di bibir Sasori menghilang.

Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Haruno Sakura adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Keluarga yang turun temurun sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghapus kejahatan—secara tak langsung membantu kepolisian dan semacamnya. Awalnya hal ini disembunyikan dari masyarakat sekitar, namun entah sejak kapan mulai tersebar sehingga keluarga Haruno mendapat pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Dari pandangan kagum sampai pandangan merendahkan.

Sakura tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Tidak ada yang mau mencoba berteman dengannya ketika mereka mendengar nama keluarganya, ada yang memang tidak mau dari dasar hatinya namun ada juga yang tidak bisa berteman dengannya karena suruhan orang tua mereka untuk mengucilkannya. Belum cukup dengan itu, Sakura harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia dibenci ayahnya sendiri karena dia adalah perempuan. Sang ayah sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki.

Kini ayahnya tinggal bersama wanita lain yang berhasil memberinya anak laki-laki sesuai keinginannya. Tapi, bukan berarti masalah sudah selesai. Ayah biadab itu masih memiliki kuasa untuk membuatnya tunduk padanya. Sakura tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan ayahnya jika dia tidak mau hidup di pinggir jalan selamanya.

Biasanya ayah Sakura akan mengirimkan foto beserta biodata-biodata penjahat untuk dibereskan oleh anak gadisnya. Dia biarkan Sakura untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan kotornya sementara dia sendiri mendapatkan hasilnya yang memuaskan dan memberi Sakura seperempat dari hasil tersebut. Sakura sempat berpikir ini kejam, tapi sekarang... ternyata ayahnya bisa membuat hal lain yang jauh lebih kejam dari itu semua...

Yaitu...

Sentuhan jari seseorang pada wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya yang mulai turun secara perlahan membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Sasori yang tersenyum lembut tak jauh di depannya, "Jangan sampai anda mengotori wajah anda lagi, Sakura-_sama._"

Namun, kata-kata itu tak membuatnya segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Sakura menangis dan mengisak jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja Sasori yang masih belum merubah ekspresinya. Kepala Sakura menyentuh dada _bodyguard _yang selama ini sudah menjaganya selama tiga tahun sejak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?

**xXx**

"_Aku tidak mempunyai teman—atau siapapun. Aku sendirian di dunia ini."_

**.**

"_Jika menurut anda, anda memang sendirian di dunia ini... apa itu artinya selama ini saya adalah benda yang hanya kebetulan ada di samping anda?"_

**xXx**

Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana asumsinya pertama kali tentang Akasuna no Sasori saat kedatangan pria itu untuk yang pertama kalinya ke rumahnya. Tentu saja ayah yang mengirimnya _bodyguard _tersebut. Beliau tidak ingin anak gadisnya mati cepat lalu kehilangan gudang penghasilannya selama ini.

Sasori datang dengan senyum datar—atau mungkin juga senyum palsu—yang terpasang di wajah _baby face-_nya. Dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis Sakura padanya, Sasori membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berkata, "Senang bertemu anda, Haruno Sakura-_sama,_" ucapnya dengan sopan. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tak usah mengatakan kau senang bertemu denganku, dasar penjilat," bersamaan dengan itu, Sasori mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum palsunya, "jika kau memang tidak mau tersenyum, tidak usah tersenyum! Kau menjijikkan," desis gadis Haruno tersebut.

Sebelum sempat masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, Sakura mendengar Sasori berkata, "Seperti yang telah diperkirakan dari anak keluarga pembunuh, anda memiliki karakter yang kuat, Sakura-_sama._"

Sakura langsung membalikkan kembali tubuhnya. Dia ingin marah lalu memukul Sasori sampai babak belur karena telah menghinanya sebagai anak dari keluarga pembunuh—walau itu memang benar. Sakura memang sudah cukup terbiasa dihina atau dikucilkan karena di sekolah pun begitu. Tapi, tetap saja gadis itu masih mempunyai harga diri yang harus dipertahankan.

Namun, sebelum sempat melancarkan niatnya, tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak merasakan aura yang jauh lebih menekan dari sebelumnya. Dan aura itu berasal dari laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya. Perasaan apa ini? Takut? Entahlah, yang pasti tubuh Sakura tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Gadis itu mengamati Sasori jauh lebih teliti dari sebelumnya. Meski sekilas, Sakura sempat melihat kedua coklat _hazelnut _milik laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam... dan meremehkan.

"Semoga kita cocok dengan sifat satu sama lain, Sakura-_sama._"

Siapa dia?

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sakura, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk mendekat. Dan tentu saja gadis itu melangkah mundur—enggan membiarkan laki-laki aneh itu mendekatinya. Tersenyum penuh arti, Sasori bertanya, "Apa menu makan malam yang anda inginkan hari ini, Sakura-_sama?_" tanyanya dengan nada biasa. Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sakura yang masih tegang, "Akan saya usahakan membuat makan malam yang sesuai dengan selera anda," lanjutnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Tidak berniat membalas pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura justru bertanya dengan _volume _suara yang cukup keras, "Siapa... Siapa kau!?" tanyanya sedikit gusar.

Sasori membuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat menyipit karena tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengepal dan berpindah posisi hingga sikunya menekuk di belakang punggungnya, sementara tangan kanannya lurus menyentuh dada bidangnya yang tertutup kemeja putih. Sakura dapat melihat seringai licik Sasori.

Seringainya seolah menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu—

"Hanya seorang pembunuh... sama seperti anda."

—bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya darinya.

**xXx**

"_Jika kau memang ada untuk menjagaku dan melayaniku, kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan padaku semua yang kuinginkan?"_

**.**

"_Ya benar, itulah alasan saya berada di sini sekarang. Tapi tolong diingat, Sakura-sama. Saya adalah manusia. Bukan Tuhan. Meskipun ingin, saya tetap tidak bisa memberi semua yang anda inginkan. Saya masih memiliki batas."_

**xXx**

Mendapat pertemuan pertama yang tidak mengenakkan tentunya tidak membuat Sakura bisa langsung dekat dan terbiasa berada di bawah satu atap bersama Sasori. Dia baru tahu belakangan bahwa laki-laki itu telah berumur lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Dan semenjak kedatangan Sasori, bisa dikatakan kini kedua tangan Sakura mulai bersih dari darah. Karena sekarang Sasori yang melakukan semua pekerjaan kotornya dan Sakura cukup memberi komando dari jauh.

"Saya membuatkan _banana split _untuk anda," masih dengan senyum, Sasori meletakkan mangkuk berisi es krim dengan pisang tersebut di atas meja yang terletak di hadapan Sakura yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya, "silahkan dimakan sebelum mencair."

Sakura melirik Sasori berkali-kali. Sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil sendok kecil di samping mangkuk tersebut, "...Terima kasih," Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memundurkan tubuhnya agar Sakura dapat makan dengan leluasa.

Gadis yang beriris hijau _emerald _itu memotong ujung pisang di dalam mangkuknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan sendok kecil tadi. Mengunyahnya dengan pelan, kemudian memasukkan kembali lelehan es krim _vanilla _ke dalam mulutnya sebelum pisang itu dikunyah seluruhnya. Sakura sedikit tertegun, "Enak..." bisiknya pelan meskipun masih dapat didengar dari Sasori.

"Syukurlah jika anda menyukainya," balasan Sasori membuat Sakura tersentak dan wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura masih belum bisa dikatakan menerima Sasori sepenuhnya. **PRAAANG—**secara reflek, Sakura melempar mangkuk kaca itu hingga jatuh pecah di dekat kaki Sasori.

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya seakan baru sadar hal bodoh yang telah dia lakukan. Namun, gadis itu tidak berniat berhenti. Tidak pernah mempunyai teman sebelumnya membuatnya tidak tahu menahu cara bersosialisasi dengan baik. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu membuang mukanya, "Ku-Kutarik kembali kata-kataku... es krimnya terlalu lembek!" bentak Sakura—enggan menatap _butler-_nya.

Sasori sempat terdiam cukup lama tanpa ada gerakan sama sekali. Tapi setelah itu dia langsung menurunkan tubuhnya dan memunguti pecahan mangkuk kaca yang bisa dia gapai, "Maafkan atas kesalahan saya, Sakura-_sama. _Saya akan membuatkan yang baru dan lebih padat," ucapnya. Sakura menoleh pelan, dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Sasori karena laki-laki itu mengambil pecahan kacanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Keadaan masih hening saat Sasori mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut. Yang terdengar di antara mereka hanyalah suara dentingan kaca yang mengenai lantai. Tak lama kemudian Sakura dapat merasakan Sasori berdiri, "Tolong jangan turun dari sofa dulu, saya takut masih ada pecahan kaca kecil di sekitar sini dan kaki anda akan terluka," sahut Sasori. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan Sakura, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil peralatan pembersih.

Menatap punggung Sasori yang sudah berjalan di depannya membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini aneh, Sakura belum merasakan perasaan bersalah yang hebat seperti ini sebelumnya, "Kenapa kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura nyaris berbisik.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa membalas tatapan majikannya itu. Hijau _emerald _dan coklat _hazelnut _saling meresapi arti tatapan masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya, "Tentu saja saya marah."

Memang, tidak seperti biasanya kali ini tidak ada senyum lembut di wajah Sasori. Sebelum Sakura sempat membalas, Sasori kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, untuk kali ini saya harus bersabar dan menghadapi anda pelan-pelan. Saya tahu anda belum pernah mempunyai teman sebelumnya karena itu anda tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berinteraksi dengan orang selain ayah anda."

"Ta—"

"Perlahan tapi pasti, saya akan mengajari anda bagaimana caranya," Sasori melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku di atas sofa dan menatapnya sedikit takut, "tapi jika anda tidak berubah juga, saya tidak bisa jamin saya masih bisa menerima perlakuan anda seperti sekarang," akhirnya Sasori tersenyum juga. Tapi itu bukan senyum yang baik dan Sakura menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Perlu anda ketahui, saya bukanlah orang yang sabar."

**xXx**

"_Mengapa banyak orang yang membenci diri mereka sendiri?"_

**.**

"_Banyak orang yang membenci dan tidak bisa menerima dirinya sendiri, orang menyedihkan yang seperti itu, menurut saya akan lebih baik jika mereka mati saja daripada hidup dengan penuh keluhan tak berarti."_

**xXx**

Memori-memori yang sempat terlupakan kembali berputar bagaikan gasing di kepala Sakura yang masih menempelkan kepalanya dengan dada bidang Sasori. Tangan laki-laki itu bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Tiga tahun tidak termasuk dalam waktu yang cepat untuk Sakura merasakan perasaan ini. Gadis itu sudah tahu dari keanehan-keanehan yang dialaminya semenjak dua sampai satu tahun terakhir sejak kedatangan Sasori di rumahnya. Setiap laki-laki itu berada di dekatnya, degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan semburat merah untuk tidak muncul di wajahnya.

Entah Sasori menyadarinya atau tidak.

Rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika waktu itu Sasori tidak datang dan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu memberi tahu Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun...

"_Ayahanda memberi amanat pada saya untuk memberi tahukan hal ini pada anda."_

Seandainya... Seandainya Sakura bisa memutar waktu. Dia pasti akan memaksa telinganya untuk tuli saat itu juga.

"_Beliau ingin menikahkan anda dengan anak dari keluarga Hyuuga."_

Lagi. Sakura mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kemeja Sasori. Tidak peduli jika kemeja tersebut akan kusut nantinya. Yang penting... hatinya. Bagaimana dengan hatinya setelah ini? Jika dia mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasori, apa laki-laki itu akan mengerti? Atau tidak?

Kali ini Sasori membalas pelukannya dan mulai mengelus punggungnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak. Apa ini? Rasa hangat ini dari mana? Belum pernah seorang pun—bahkan ayahnya sendiri—memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut seperti ini. Sakura ingin mengangkat kepalanya melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Sasori sekarang. Namun, dagu laki-laki itu menahan kepalanya untuk tetap berada di posisinya.

Tangisan Sakura semakin deras tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Pertahanan gadis itu telah runtuh. Terserahlah. Terserah laki-laki itu mau menganggapnya lemah atau bagaimana—dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sakura ingin memusatkan dirinya pada rasa hangat yang baru ditemuinya sekarang selama hidupnya. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari degup jantung Sasori yang juga berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jangan pergi... Sasori. Ini perintah."

Bolehkah manusia berharap—

"_...Hai. _Sakura-_sama._"

—agar matahari tidak pergi meninggalkannya?

**xXx**

"_Apa Tuhan itu benar ada? Kenapa aku selalu menderita?"_

**.**

"_Jika Tuhan tidak ada, maka jangankan penderitaan yang anda rasakan—anda sendiri pun tidak akan ada."_

**xXx**

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura dan Sasori tetap dalam posisi itu. Sakura meringkuk agar seluruh tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya itu. Kehangatan yang hanya bisa didapat dari kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah didapatkannya. Sakura menginginkan ini. Dia tidak boleh melepaskannya semudah itu.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura berbisik, "...Aku yakin kau masih mengingat perintah utamaku," Sasori hanya diam mendengarkan, "jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. Selamanya."

Dari gerakan kepalanya yang berada di atas kepala Sakura, gadis itu bisa mengerti kalau dia tengah mengangguk, "Ya, saya masih ingat," jawabnya apa adanya.

"Sekarang perintahku yang kedua..." Sakura mencengkram kemeja Sasori lagi, "...bawa aku kemana saja... pergi jauh dari ayahku selama-lamanya. Lagipula..."

Sedikit enggan, akhirnya Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap kedua mata Sasori dengan sendu, "...Kau belum selesai mengajariku. Dan aku ingin tahu... apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini," lanjut Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Sasori sempat bingung namun akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya seakan berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tangan laki-laki itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Benar. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun yang Sakura perintahkan padanya? Maka sekarang...

"Sesuai perintah anda, Sakura-_sama._"

Sasori kembali melakukan gerakan ala _butler _seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Menaruh tangan kanannya di atas dada bidangnya, Sasori membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan Sakura. Tapi, kali ini tidak berhenti sampai situ. Sasori menekuk lutut kanannya di atas lantai kemudian meraih tangan Sakura dan menciumnya lembut, "Sebagai _butler _sekaligus _bodyguard _anda—"

Sasori tersenyum lembut. Mengingat kata-kata Sakura tentang bagaimana gadis itu ingin mencari tahu perasaan yang saat ini dirasakannya membuatnya tertawa geli. Gadis itu masih sangat polos rupanya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tapi, siapa peduli?

"—saya tidak bisa membiarkan majikan saya kehilangan bayangannya di tengah cahaya yang menyilaukan di dunia ini."

Yang penting mereka bersama. Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

"_Ayah selalu mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku harus menjadi bulan yang bersinar di malam hari—"_

"—_Itu adalah kiasan untukku, pembunuh yang bersinar di tengah kelamnya malam dan menghabisi musuhnya yang sedang tertidur lelap—lalu membawa mereka ke alam mimpi untuk selama-lamanya."_

**.**

"_Kalau begitu, saya adalah matahari."_

"_Di siang hari, saya akan menyinari bumi dan membuat manusia terpaku pada saya sehingga mereka melupakan keberadaan anda yang berada di sisi bumi lain."_

"_Dan di malam hari, saya akan menyinari anda dari belakang. Agar anda selalu menjadi pembunuh yang bersinar dan ditakuti lawan-lawan anda. Bukan lagi menjadi pembunuh yang sekedar berwarna putih sehingga anda dikucilkan oleh orang-orang sekitar anda karena anda tidak memiliki cahaya."_

"_Kesimpulannya..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_...anda membutuhkan saya."_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai... #tepar

_No comment _banget, ini _random _banget sebenarnya aaargh. Gak tahu juga masuk ke dalam _prompt-_nya atau nggak. Aaakh, yang buat _event _ini maaf yaa, _fic _saya hancur ;A; #ngesot

Bikin Sasori jadi _butler _di sini kok jadi inget _fic-_ku yang _**My Butler Sucks! **_ya :)) Aduh, jadi kangen aaa bagi SasoSaku _fans_ yang belum baca, silahkan dibaca yaaa _fic _lamaku tuh 8D #terus #kenapamalahjadipromosi #abaikan

_Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't be silent readers__._


End file.
